SMOSH - Missing the Chance?
by Mag8889
Summary: Non-violent, drunk party night and honest conversations between man and a woman. That what girls love the most! A nice heart-warming story about Ian and his fictional female-friend. I wrote in the middle of the night for myslef. It makes me feel very pleasurable to write and I'm in a Smosh phase again so here's Smosh, again!


Nina smirked as Anthony mumbled something heavily from the bed. What the hell happened again? Were they cursed of getting pissed drunk and partying EVERY time they meet?

"Shhhhhhh..." Whispered Ian, quietly sneaking into the room. He didn't look much better himself.

Nina gave him a questioning look as he approached closer.

"I've watched the footage and made some very rough cut." He said quietly as if they were spies.

Nina gave a glimpse on Anthony's pale face and then back to her sober friend.

"I got so drunk that I don't even recall half of the shooting day." She admitted sheepishly. "So how did I come out? And shouldn't we get out of here? I think he won't puke anymore... old drunk!"

Ian nodded and they moved out to the kitchen area.

"So how did I come out?!" She asked impatiently. She was also drunk but her priorities stayed pretty clear.

"Wonderful!" Replied Ian louder than he should. "You're amazing!"

She wrinkled her forehead. There was something wrong with her friend's over-the –top enthusiasm.

"Seriously?"

"Well, alright it was really good but now I'd say we should've done some more rehearsals..." He finally said with a bit sad face. "The pool scene and the fight..." He winced for a second. "But it was my acting that would need more polishing."

Nina stayed quiet, a bit confused with Ian's response. His eyes started wandering around so she just sat down on the sofa. The legendary sofa.

"Alright..." He said after a minute of quiet looking at each other, without embarrassing silence though, as they've knew each other too long already.

"I'm drunk a little bit and I know that you broke up recently... I felt like I should keep you happy..."

"Awww! Ian, you don't have to." She said not fully persuasive. "I came to you guys with the script and I'm extremely lucky that you liked it!"

He noticed a subtle tick on her face as her eyes looked down.

"you have to be more than lucky to get I know how it hurts... pretty well now..." He stuttered as his voice choked.

"What happened?" Nina looked at him intensely even though sleepiness started taking over.

He swallowed and leaned over the wall with his back. His face was so perfectly sad all the sudden. Nina could feel that sadness.

"I haven't told anyone yet... I wanted to keep the work on the set in order." He swallowed again." Mostly for myself... we broke up too..."

"Whaaaat?!" Girls eyes went big and her stare embarrassed Ian even more. "Ian! How did it happen? Is this one of your jokes?!"

Nine didn't know if she should get up or stay seated. She jerked frantically, shocked of this news.

"No, don't get up... we broke up yesterday night...great timing. I always have great timing of events in my life..." Ian looked down, with traces of tears gathering in his eyes. "It's a long and a short story in the end. We were going back and forward all this time. I..." He turned to the wall and sniffled quietly.

"Ohhhh... Ian, I'm so sorry!" All the sudden, her personal, heart-tearing pain became small and almost gone. Facing Ian's fresh wound was like an antidote, except it made her inner feelings even more mixed.

"It's okay... We're still friends. But it won't be the same. Something has ended yesterday."

"I exactly know what you mean. I can just say that in the end we have to deal with this pain all alone. But I'm here if you need help."

Nina gave up idea of approaching Ian, that would be safer because as she heard this terrible news, she also got a long-dead sparkle in her heart alive again. It was buried under layers of common sense and...well... just a basic respect and her big heart.

She sighed, feeling as the words in her chest grow up, to her mouth and try to foce their way open. And keeping them in was almost impossible, because she was drunk. Now or never! Screamed her heart all the sudden. These feelings were so fresh and lively even after all these years...

Stifled whimper brought Ian's attention back to the real world. "Nina? I'm sorry for making your life harder... I shouldn't have told you." He walked towards her, ready to console her.

"No, no Ian! Don't come near me!" She shouted and he stood still, completely stunned.

"What?! You know me... I'm not a psycho!" He tried to make a joke but her face was so serious, with a light in her eyes he has never seen before.

"Ian... I wish I was pissed drunk like Anthony..." She smiled with resignation. "But I's been a long time and better now or never."

"Bu- but what?" He asked so much confused and still dealing with his own inner pain.

"I've been in love with you since our first encounter Ian." She recited on one breath and stood still, waiting for a reaction.

Sigh. And a thud.

"Ian! Oh my god!"

She rushed to help him get up from the floor. He'd never fainted like this before and he was still in a shock. They both landed back on the sofa. As she let go his arm, he looked at her with his mouth open. His light blue eyes frozen more than ever.

Deep breath... Another deep breath... Then a look at Nina again, checking if it's all still true, not a drunken delusion.

"Nina... I- I... "He shook his head with disbelief and the bowl haircut went along. "I think I'm gonna have fucked up asthma attack." He gasped. "Or wait. I can make it..."

A loud noise reached them from the bedroom. Sounded like a man chocking. The girl and the guy rushed together, suddenly forgetting about the current affair. Anthony needed help again that night.


End file.
